Dante's Blackout
by V6 Studios
Summary: Dante finds himself alone in Vergil's loft one night, bored and alone. What will he do to pass the time? ONE SHOT. DxV Yaoi, so if this bother's you....don't read it! Yaoi fans everywhere rejoice!


**Hi guys! It's me again! I wrote this last night out of a dream that I had. Im not usually a big fan of one shots, but I really liked this concept, so I decided to write it down. Plus now that I know now, from the reviews of my other stories, that there are ton of DxV Yaoi fans on this site, I thought that you might enjoy reading this, as much as I did writing it...hehe**

**Please R&R if you like this, cause I have alot of other stories up my sleeve that I can write between my other stories to tide my Yaoi fans over! Love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

****  
**

Dante woke suddenly in the dead of the night, sitting straight up in bed, and breathing deeplyand covered in a fine layer of sweat, trying to catch his breath. He sighed, as he felt a cool breeze from the bedroom's private balcony, cascade over his naked body, causing a chill to run his spine. Instinctively, he reached a hand out to his side.  
"Vergil, I just had the worst..." His face suddenly saddened, as he saw his brother's spot empty, causing him to let off a small sigh. Vergil had been away on a business trip to Germany for a week and a half now, making the young twin feel lonely, and bored.

Dante swung his legs over the large bed, and grabbed his boxers off the floor where he had taken them off earlier. He then picked up the white tank top laying next to them, and out it on as well. He yawned and streched, picking of his alarm clock. It read 2:23am. "_Oh god...what am I supposed to do this early_?" Dante got out of bed, and headed for the kitchen of Vergil's new penthouse loft.

Dante had been spending almost everynight there, since Vergil got it, and found it to be truely beautiful, but on occasion lonely and empty. He got a glass out of one of the black cabinets, and poured himself a glass of water from the sink. He then began to lazily stroll over to his favorite place in the enitre loft.

He used his free hand, to gently slide a large door to it's side, letting the night air blow in from the penthouse's huge balcony door. He walked outside, setting his forarms down on the stainless steel railing, and looked out over the city.

Lights twinkled in every direction that he could see, making him smile at the beauty of it. Dante glanced to the west, as he saw lightning dancing on the horizon. He closed his eyes, and thought back to the last time he and Vergil had watched a storm roll in together. He swore for a moment, that he could almost feel Vergil's strong arms around his waist, and feel the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck.

Shaking his head suddenly, he snapped himself back to reality, realizing that he was indeed alone. "_Man...I must be going crazy_..._Verge is in Germany right now...not with you dumbass..." _A crack of thunder overhead, and tiny droplets of rain, were Dante's cue to move back inside. As he did, lightning illuminated the large room, and as he sipped his water, for a fleeting second, he swore that he saw Vergil standing against the front door to the loft.

"Vergil? Is that you?" He walked over to where the image had been, but felt nothing in the darkness. "_God...I am loosing it_..." Dante ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply, and heading for thier entertainment center. He turned on a small light, and began to rummage through his DVD collection. He had just picked out a movie to watch, when a bright white flash outside cracked, causing the entire loft to go black.

Dante turned towards the balcony doors. "Well that's just fucking great..." He stood, and felt his way into the kitchen, opening several drawers as he went. He felt through them, like one of the three blind mice, trying to locate a lighter or matches. He brought his head up, sensing another presence in the room. He looked into the living room, as a white light flashed outside, only to see Vergil sitting on the end of the couch, smiling at him.

Dante jumped back so hard, he hit his back on the kitchen's large island, causing him to hiss in pain. He rubbed the back of his head. "Vergil...this is really not funny anymore...just come over here..." Dante listened for any sound at all to be made in the large room, but only the sound of the rain, now blanketing the balcony could be heard. "_What the hell is going on_?"

All of a sudden, Dante felt two arms snake up his back like feathers, causing him to jump, and turn around quickly. As he did, his lips were instantly smashed into another persons, causing him to close his eyes. He could smell his brother's colonge mixing with the scent of fresh rain from outside, driving him mad.

Dante turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss, and using his tounge to fight for dominance against his brother. He felt as two strong arms picked him up, and sat him up on the island behind him. He thought for a moment that he heard Vergil give off a low laugh, but forgot about it, as he started to unbutton his brother's dress shirt as fast as he could in the complete blackness. Becoming frustrated with the last two top buttons, he ripped the shirt open, as he heard a small moan escape his older brother's lips.

Dante closed his eyes in bliss, as he flet his brother run his hands up his smooth chest, removing the tanktop as he did. He felt as Vergil laid small kisses all over his abs and chest, taking time to tease him with his tounge. Dante raised his hands and ran them through his brother's silky white hair.

Dante reopened his eyes, as he felt alll contact suddnely dissolve, a thunderous boom shaking the loft. "Vergil? Where did you..." He was cut off, as he felt himself pushed backwards so that he was laying on the large island. He moaned as he felt two hands remove his boxers, and begin to touch him, making him bite his tounge.

He tried to reach down to his brother, but stopped, as he felt a strong weight pin his hands above his head. Dante smiled, and relaxed completely, giving in to the man next to him. He felt a soft breath in his ear. "_Dante_..." Dante could not help but notice that the voice sounded like a far away whisper.

He felt his hands released, as he continued to shut his eyes, before arching his back at he warm feeling of his twins mouth on him. His legs felt shaky at the contact, as he used his hands to grip both sides of the countertop tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. "God...Vergil..."

Dante moved up and down as he was pleasured, letting his body move in an unnatural dance with the devil. He moaned loudly as another clap of thunder echoed throughout the high ceilings of the space. As he started to buck harder and harder, sweat began to drip from his forehead, and run down the sides of his pefect face. He felt as if he was about to explode, when the sensation was stopped. He sat up. "Heh...whats the big..."

A pair of soft lips captured his own, as he returned the kiss, running his hands up his brother's strong back. He pushed Vergil's shirt off of his shoulders, letting it hit the floor. As lightning flashed once more, he found himself staring into the wicked lustful grin of Vergil, and smirked back.

Dante was about to kiss his brother again, but when he reached his hands out to touch him, he was gone. Dante jumped up off of the island, sweating, and looking all around him into the black void. "Vergil? Where did you go?" He felt his way around to the living room, before a flash of light, lit up the long hallway to thier bedroom. He saw Vergil standing in the room's door, motioning for him to come closer.

Dante walked blindly down the hallway, using the walls to either side of him as a guide. As he entered the bedroom, a small amount of light from the private balcony's doors illuminated their bed, and he saw his brother sitting naked on the end of it, smiling at him. A soft breeze blew in through the doors, cooling Dante's now flaming hot body, as he joined his brother on the bed.

He looked into Vergil's blue eyes, as his brother raised a hand to his face, placing soft kisses on the side of it. Dante felt as Vergil laid him down onto thier black satin sheets, the dark twin using his hands to move up and down the sides of his body.

The two moved futher up on the bed, and began to kiss eachother with the heat of a wildfire, as thier slick bodies began to move against eachother. Dante heard Vergil give off a small moan, as he moved his hands lower and lower feeing every inch of his older brother.

Dante wanted to continue, but felt Vergil remove his hands from him, and place them out to his sides. He closed his eyes, he felt two hands part his legs and caress his inner thighs. He breathed deeply as he listened to the rain hitting the steel railing outside.

Dante hissed out in pain, as he flet himself entered slowly, but relaxed quickly to the erotic sensation sweeping through his entire being. He felt as his twin started out slowly, taking time to kiss his entire chest, running his tounge up and down it as he went. The senation then became harder and faster, as he heard an animalistic growl come from above him. He lifted his head up to meet Vergil's mouth, as thier tounges moved in perfect unison with thier bodies. He heard another distant whisper blow over his ear. "Dante...scream for me..."

The voice alone was enough to make Dante cry out in pleasure, as a warm feeling spread throughout his body. He laid back, breathing hard, and trying to refill his lungs with air, before he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Dante awoked in the same position that he had fallen asleep in. As he opened his eyes, he could hear the sound of the rain outside, still hammering away on the concrete balcony. He smiled, turning to where Vergil should of been laying. He sat up quickly, realizing that his brother was no where to be found. "Vergil?"

Dante stood and walked into the rooms master bathroom, and cleaned himself up, throwing on one of Vergil's black silk robes in the process. He walked from bedroom to bedroom of the loft, looking for any sign that his brother had indeed been there, but found none. "Maybe he's making breakfast..."

Dante walked into the living room, but there was no sigh anywhere of his older brother. "_This is getting too weird_..."

Dante jumped as the phone rang. "Man, it seems early for someone to be calling..." He groggily walked over to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sweetheart..." He smiled at the sound of his brother's sultry voice on the other end.

"Morning yourself..." Dante looked around the room. "Ok, come on out now Verge...I know that you are in here somehwhere..."

There was a pause. "Dante, what are you talking about?"

Dante cocked an eye up. "This is so not funny Verge...I know that you are hiding somewhere in here..." He began to open closet doors, and the door to the second bathroom, looking in every spot that Vergil could possibly hide.

Vergil sounded genuinely confused. "Dante...I'm still in Germany...what on earth would make you think that I was there?"

Dante's eyes grew large as he heard voices speaking to his brother. "Hang on Dante..." He listened, as his brother relayed something in German to another man, and came back onto the phone. "Sorry Dante...business, I have to go."

Dante pouted. "Fine...but Verge, the weirdest thing happened last night..."

"What was that Dante?"

Dante put his free hand behind his head. "I had this dream, and it was like you were here with me..."

Vergil laughed softly. "Dante, even I can't fly that fast...but I wish that i could. I had a wonderful dream about you as well last night..."

Dante shook his head. "You did?"

Vergil sighed, smiling on the other end of the phone. "Yes...well I have to go now...I will call you later...I promise...I love you Dante..."

Dante smiled. "I love you too Verge..." He hung up the phone.

"_That was too werid...I need some coffee."_

He started into the kitchen, yawing and stretching as he went, when he looked at the island, remembering the previous night, and smiling widely. "Well even if it was a dream...it felt real enough to me..." He was just about to reach up for the bag off coffee, when he felt himself step on something on the cold floor.

He bent down picking up the objects in his hand, as his eyes grew wide. In his palm, were two small buttons from one of his brother's dress shirts.

* * *

**Now thats hot. I wish I could of been a fly on that bedroom's wall...ROFL...Please take the few seconds to read and review for me if you liked this...I will write more of these if I get a postive response... :) Take care until next time! **


End file.
